DJ Fresh
DJ Fresh also know as Fresh (real name: Daniel Stein) is a electronic artist from the UK. He focuses primarily on drum and bass, electro house, and dubstep. Discography Albums *Escape From Planet Monday (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2006 *Kryptonite (Breakbeast Kaos) - 2010 *Nextlevelism (Ministry of Sound) - 2012 Singles/EPs *Dope Demand/Hyjack (Kickin' Underground Sound) - 1996 *Hand Of Fate / Zero Degrees (Picasso) - 1997 *Heartbeat / Forbidden Fruit ‎(Picasso) - 1997 *Monsoon / Retrostatic (Picasso) - 1997 *Morning Glory / Thunder And Rain (Cold Steel) - 1998 *Fierce & Fresh / Stakka & Skynet - Dream Thief / Biosfear (Not on Label) - 2001 *Fierce / Fresh / Ed Rush / Optical* - Innocence / Rehab (Quarantine) - 2002 *Signal / Big Love (RAM Records) - 2003 *Music Maker EP (RAM Records) - 2003 *Dalicks / Temple Of Doom (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2003 *Dead Man Walking / Formula One (Valve Recordings) - 2003 *Adam F / Fresh - The Original Junglesound EP (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2003 *Bad Company / Mampi Swift & Fresh - Nitrous Remix / Play Me (Not on Label) - 2003 *Colossus / Hooded (RAM Records) - 2004 *Twister/Capture the Flag (RAM Records) - 2004 *Submarines (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2004 *Submarines (John B's Trance & Electroesque Mixes) (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2004 *Floodlight / Tomb Raider (Dogs On Acid) - 2004 *DJ Fresh Feat. Adam F - When The Sun Goes Down (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2004 *Ed Rush & Optical / Pendulum (3) & Fresh - Bacteria (Pendulum Pre Final Remix) / Kingstone Vampires (Not on Label) - 2004 *DJ Fresh Featuring MC Darrison - All That Jazz (V Recordings) - 2005 *Baron vs. Fresh - Super Nature (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2005 *Pendulum, The Freestylers & Fresh - Tarantula//Fasten Your Seatbelt (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2005 *Mampi Swift & Fresh - Music Forever Promo (Charge) - 2005 *Cactus Funk '02 (Human Imprint Recordings) - 2005 *X Project ‎(Breakbeat Kaos) - 2005 *Funk Academy (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2005 *The Immortal (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2006 *DJ Fresh ft. Mary (Apollo 440) - Nervous / Matador (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2006 *Escape From Planet Monday (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2006 *DJ Fresh vs. DJ Deekline & Wizard - Steam (Rock Out) / Scream (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2007 *Chainsaw / The Union (Violence Recordings) - 2007 *Clap / Exhale (Inhale Remix) (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2008 *Golddust / The Field (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2008 *DJ Fresh ft. MC Darrison / Roni Size - All That Jazz (Mosquito Remix) / Windrush (Heist Remix) (V Records) - 2009 *DJ Fresh / The Funktion - Off World / Direct Order (RUN DNB) - 2009 *DJ Fresh ft. Stamina MC & Koko (9) - Hypercaine (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2009 *Heavyweight / Fantasia (Digital Soundboy Recordings Co.) - 2009 *DJ Fresh & Ivory (4) vs Deekline & Wizard - Blow (Rat Records) - 2009 *Sigma & DJ Fresh - Lassitude / Cylon (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2010 *Acid Rain / Fight (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2010 *DJ Fresh ft. Sian Evans - Louder (Ministry of Sound) - 2011 *DJ Fresh ft. Dizzee Rascal - The Power (Ministry of Sound) - 2011 *Future Jungle EP (RAM Recordings) - 2011 *DJ Fresh ft. RaVaughn - The Feeling (Ministry of Sound) - 2012 *DJ Fresh ft. Rita Ora - Hot Right Now (Columbia) - 2012 *iTunes Festival: London 2012 (Ministry of Sound) - 2012 *DJ Fresh vs. Diplo ft. Dominique Young Unique - Earthquake (N.E.W.S) - 2014 *DJ Fresh & TC ft. Little Nikki - Make U Bounce (Ministry of Sound) - 2014 *DJ Fresh ft. Ella Eyre - Gravity (Remixes) - 2015 Compilations *Adam F & DJ Fresh - Jungle Sound - The Bassline Strikes Back! (Breakbeat Kaos) - 2004 DJ Mixes *Bass Invaderz (Human Imprint Recordings) - 2005 Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Drum and Bass Artists Category:Artists